Until the end
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Lyra is just a poor girl from district 10 who is never noticed. That is until she is reaped. But being reaped isnt the worst part, its her opponant is her brother Tray. Can Lyra and Tray survive or are they as doomed as the rest? Is better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

The birds sung above me and I looked up to see if I could see any of them, and as if reading my mind they all fluttered down the tree and onto the ground in front of me.

They were so beautiful, full or colours like red and orange and blues. They were different to the dusty, earthy colours I was used to. Horses and cattle were usually, brown, white, black and all those colours. It was so nice to see something different.

"Clearing your head?" someone asked behind me and my hand clutched the handle of my dagger that was strapped to my belt. I spun around, hand still on dagger.

"You know you're going to get yourself killed one day sneaking around like that" I grinned as Tray laughed at my expression.

"Nah" he said and I rolled my eyes.

Tray was my twin brother. We didn't look the same though. He was tall and lanky in a muscular way with shaggy strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Whereas I was short and had shoulder length brown hair and turquoise eyes with brown specks in them.

We were both thin from hunger, but Tray managed to look a little healthier because of his muscular chest and arms, and I managed to look a little healthier for I was curvy, not that anyone around here noticed.

"We should probably start going" Tray said and I nodded sadly.

"I don't see why we have to dress up for this" I said as we neared the fence.

He shrugged and scampered under the fence and I followed, trying to keep as silent as possible so not to get caught.

If we were caught out of the district we were whipped, and if we have food with us, we could even be killed.

What had this world come to where this happened?

We ran inside the house where our mum was waiting with a wet cloth and our clothes.

"Hurry, we're going to be late" she said as we tried to wash all the dirt off and dress at once.

I pulled on my dress I wore to every reaping. It had been my grandmothers. It was black and lacy. It was tight and showed my hips and bust, while at the same time it was very old and elegant.

"Very handsome" I grinned at Tray who was in an old grey suite.

"And you look as beautiful as ever" he bowed and I laughed.

Tray was not only my brother, but my best friend in the entire world. We didn't everything together, herded cattle, rode horses, feed the animals, and hunted illegally. They say twins have a psychic connection, and I believed it. It was like Tray and I were mentally connected together.

"Ok, let's go face another life or death reaping" I said sadly.

"Don't worry Lyra, we'll be fine" he grinned. That's my brother, the forever optimist.

We headed out to the village's main square where the reaping was being held. Nearly everyone was there already as the clock was nearing 12.

"Ok, we'll be fine. You'll be fine. I love you" Tray said seriously giving me a tight hug then headed over to the boys side of the crowd.

I sighed and headed over to my line. I stood with the other girls my age who were all nervous and twitchy.

I was standing between Layla Crest and Rose Chaff.

They were both looking nervous and playing with the hems of their dresses. I rolled my eyes at them.

They had nothing to be worried about. They were both from rich families so at our age, which was 16, they only had to put their names in 5 times. People like me who came from poorer families, families without a man in the house, families with cripples, families who just couldn't make enough money to get them enough food, had to take tesserae.

Tessera gave us grain and oil every month for a year per person if we added for entries. I took 3 tesserae, one for me, one for Tray and one for mum. Tray did the same. That meant this year we both had 20 tickets in there.

The crowd went silent as a woman stood up on the stand.

"Welcome to the 99th Hunger games" she said into the microphone. No one cheered.

The Capital made this seem like a game, a sport to watch on tv. But to us, it was a death sentence. One boy and one girl from ever district were forced into a harsh environment and left there until they had killed each other off and there was one left standing. There were 12 districts, so 12 kids between the age of 12 and 18. What made it worse was everyone else was forced to watch it on tv.

All of a sudden all the giant tv things around us lit up.

The normal announcements and rules were made and then it went live over to district one. Everything happened live.

"The female tribute this year is…..Siren Young" the man announced.

Everyone watched as a tall and slender girl with long blonde hair and a pointy face stepped up. The crowd clapped a little and she stood there, head high, trying to look tough, though I noticed her bottom lip quivered. She was defiantly 18.

I also noticed she wore a blue uniform that we knew was a Careers training uniform.

The richer districts like districts 1, 2 and 4 would illegally train some kids so if they were chosen they would be ready. She was one of them. She would be near impossible to beat.

"The male tribute is….Cassius Stone" the man read and another kid in uniform walked up

. He had white hair sleeked back and blue eyes. He was 18 as well and he had a confident smug look. They would be impossible to beat, everyone else was near certain doom.

There was small clapping again.

The tributes were taken to the safe house.

When it was the Careers that were picked, no one ever bothered to volunteer to take their place.

The cameras then went to district 2.

"The female tribute is….. Conny Zeon" the man announced.

A girl about 17 in once again, a Careers uniform walked up. She was tall and tough looking with red hair and blue eyes. There were small claps.

"The male tribute is…..Thomas Benny" he announced. A boy in uniform walked up on stage. He was about my age and was really tall with blonde shaggy longish hair, blue eyes and was pale and super thin. I knew he was naturally thin though for by the looks of it he came from a rich family.

It then went to district 3 as the tributes were taken away.

"The female tribute is…Light Fallen" There was a small sigh as a girl about 14 went up onto the stage.

I saw she was tall, pale and blonde with light green eyes.

I then noticed why they sighed. She fluttered onto the stage like a fairy, humming to herself. She looked like she was off in another world. She was obviously ditzy and not every smart. She was doomed.

They waited to see if anyone would volunteer. It was silent.

"The boy tribute is…..Storm Neo" he called.

My heart sunk along with everyone else's as the boy walked on stage. Everyone always felt bad when this happened. When a 12 year old was chosen.

Storm had to be 12, even though he looked younger. He was small and had messy black hair and dark eyes that were too big for his face and he looked fragile.

"No! I volunteer! I volunteer to take his place!" a boy about 18 yelled, running out to Storm. By the looks of it they were brothers.

"No. I won't let him take my place" Storm said loud and clearly.

The older boy was dragged away as Storm took his place on stage. Storm was brave, but was doomed.

They were led away as it went to district 4.

"The female tribute is….. Spinner Fry" a woman called.

A girl easily 18 with a uniform walked up on stage. She was small and petite with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"The male tribute is…..Mave Straunt" the woman called. A boy who was 18 as well walked up. He was tall with a strong build and was muscular with dark hair and dark eyes.

With all these Careers who were 18 in it this year, it looked like it was doom for everyone.

It was then district 5's turn.

"The female tribute is….Ebony Waller" the man called.

"No! Please, someone take her place! Anyone?" a man, her father by the looks of it, begged. But no one did.

Ebony took her place, she looked about 14 and had dark hair, dark eyes and darkish skin. She looked chronically depressed.

"The male tribute is…..Zain Scythe."

A boy about 15 with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and square features stood up. He looked cocky and confident and it was no surprise no one took his place.

They left as it went to district 6.

"The female tribute is….Remmy Mead" a woman called. A girl about 17 with red hair and freckles walked up. No one took her place.

"The male tribute is….Lint Gazzy" she said.

There was another heart aching moment when a small boy maybe 12 or 13 with blonde hair and big innocent blue eyes walked up. No one took his place either.

They were marched away as it went to district 7.

"The female tribute is….Blade Wright" a man announced. A girl about my age with black hair, blue eyes and a few scars walked up. It was silent.

"The male tribute is….Scooter Marx." A boy my age with dark blonde hair, dark turquoise eyes and a nice tanned built walked up. Once again, silence.

However he hugged the girl, I think they were friends. That would be heart breaking, having to be forced to kill your friend.

They were led away as it went to district 8.

"The female tribute is…...Skyler Sea" the woman announced and a girl about 15 walked up.

She was pixie like with black pixie hair, pixie nose, pixie ears and a pixie face. No one spoke up.

"The male tribute is…..Weave Zorr" she said. A boy about 17 with brown shaggy hair and green eyes walked up and no one spoke again.

They then left as it went to district 9.

"The female tribute is…..Olive Ward" a man said. A slender girl about 18 with dark eyes and dark frizzy hair walked up. As expected, it was silent.

"The male tribute is….Carter Eric."

Once again I felt pity as a 12 year old boy walked up. He was small and tanned with messy brown hair and big bright green eyes. Poor kid.

They were marched off and my heart sunk as I saw myself in the crowd as it came to us.

I looked up at the short plump woman who was handed a bowl with everyone's names in it.

I felt sick watching her hand swirl around and she picked out a piece of paper.

"The female tribute is…..Lyra Ryder" she called.

My brain shut down. I didn't know my name. I was barley aware that my feet were carrying me to the stage.

How could this happen? I was going to die.

I didn't know whether to feel saddened or relieved that no one took my place.

I couldn't think, I felt empty, and as I looked at the screen, I looked empty. My face was emotionless.

I couldn't even look at Tray for I knew he would be distraught and that would make me want to cry.

"The male tribute is…Tray Ryder"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tray Ryder" the name rang out loud and clear.

There was a murmur around the crowd. I could distantly hear my mum screaming and crying our names.

I looked over at Tray as he climbed to the stage. For a spilt second we both had horrified looks on our faces, but then we pulled it together and he gave me a small nod and I nodded back, understanding.

He was telling me to keep it professional, to not let it get to me. To wait until we were alone and away from the cameras. Luckily I was pretty good at my emotionless face.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have something here that has never happened before. A twin brother and sister have been reaped together" the woman announced and I looked down at all the familiar faces giving as pitiful looks.

We were taken away to separate rooms in the justice buildings. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I was finally away from all the cameras and I had time to think.

I could hear the tv in the room and saw it was over at district 11.

"The female tribute is…..Willow Peirce" and I watched as a short girl about 15 with dark hair walked upon stage, a few tears rolling down her face.

"The male tribute is…..Dylan Griffin" and a tall, blonde boy with blue eyes and about 17 walked up. He stood tall and broad but he looked a little frightened.

It then went to district 12.

"The female tribute is…..Dilly Wayy." A tall, slender girl with light brown hair and eyes walked up, she was probably about 15.

"And the male tribute is…..Chase Wyatt." A quite good looking boy about my age with shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes walked up.

It then went on to congratulate the tributes and all that but I wasn't listening for the door had opened and my mother walked in.

She didn't say anything; she just ran in and hugged me, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh God" she muttered and I started crying too.

The door opened again and Tray walked in. He came over and we hugged him to.

"My babies. My poor babies" mum cried.

"It's ok mum, we'll get through this" Tray tried to reassure her. But mum and I both knew we were doomed.

"Promise me you'll stick together. That you'll take care of each other and no matter what, you won't be the death of the other" mum said and we nodded. We knew that was one thing we could definitely promise.

A few minutes later mum was dragged away and Tray was sent back to his room.

Not too long after the door opened yet again.

An older man in his late 40's walked in. His hair was shaggy black but was going grey and he was about as tall as Tray. He had a rough chin and obviously hadn't shaved in a few days. Even as an older guy I could see the defined muscles on his arms and legs.

"I'm Hunter" he said.

"I know who you are" I nodded. Hunter was our last district's game winner. And I knew he was here to coach me and Tray. He was about 13 when he was reaped.

"Really?" he asked more just to keep conversation going.

"Surprising isn't it? I don't think even my mum was born while you were competing" I said cheekily and I saw he was trying not to smile.

"Well we're leaving for the train in 10 minutes. Do you know what you're going to pick as your token?" he asked.

Before I could think about it my hand automatically went to my necklace I was wearing. It was pure gold and was a heart with 'Tray and Lyra' inscribed on it. Tray had an identical one. Our father had given them to us. That was before he was killed in a cattle stampede when we were 8.

"Funny. Your brother did the same thing" Hunter said quietly as he left.

I spent the next ten minutes pacing up and down the room working on my emotionless expression. I tried not to think about what was going to happen. I didn't want to think about dying, or what would happen if Tray and I crossed paths in the game, or what would happen if he died…..

Mercifully the door opened and I was led away.

They walked us through the crowd and I held my head high and kept my face emotionless even though my heart was beating loud and all I wanted to do was cry.

Everyone reached out to touch us and give us luck and their pity.

I paid attention to my breathing so I didn't give anything away.

Hunter stood there at the train with a solemn expression and I wondered how many bad memories this brought back.

Would that be me next year? Or Tray? Or would we just be faceless figures in history that died in the games like the thousands before us?

I looked up and saw my own face on the screen. I would never get used to that.

Hunter came up to us and rushed us on the train. He pushed us along and as we passed carriages I saw the faces of some of the other tributes.

What were we in for?


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride went fast, mostly because I had fallen asleep.

I was so emotionally drained that as soon as I sat down I was out like a light.

"Lyra" Hunter shook me awake.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"We're here" he said standing up. I can't believe I had fallen asleep. I should have been thinking tactics, or eating something or be with Tray. But no, I had to fall asleep.

I felt sick and dizzy and tried to think back to the last time I had eaten, but couldn't.

The world spun around me as Hunter half led, half dragged my sleepy ass off the train.

I was barely aware of where he was leading me as we entered a tall building.

"You ok there Ryder?" Hunter asked.

I opened my mouth to say yes but all that came out was a strangled mumble.

"She looks faint" he said to someone.

"She hasn't eaten in god knows how long, plus all this other stress" Tray said and I tried to call his name and reach for him.

My legs fell beneath me and Tray caught me.

"Come on sweetie" Tray said picking me up in his arms.

I tried to struggle and he groaned and almost dropped me. He was just as weak as I and I didn't want him tiring himself out.

All of a sudden I noticed the other tributes walking past us and I mentally slapped myself. Way to go Lyra, appearing weak.

"I'm fine" I tried to say and saw Tray was looking a little weak himself.

"Here, give her to me" someone said and I didn't recognize their voice.

"No way" Tray snapped.

"Come on, I'm from district 7, lumber. No offense but I am stronger then you, and had more supply of food lately. I just want to help" the strange boy said.

I felt Tray sigh weakly and hand me over to the stranger's arms. I looked up into the dark turquoise eyes of the boy from district 7, Scooter I think.

"Hiya" he said but I was already drifting out of consciousness.

I awoke to cool fingers probing my forehead.

"Get off" I groaned, swatting the hand away.

"About time" someone says and I open one eye to see Tray sitting on my bed.

"What happened?" I asked, closing my eyes to enjoy the warmth of my bed.

"You passed out when we entered the building remember" he said. I sat up straight in my bed. I looked around to see I was sleeping in a double bed in a fancy room. So it hadn't been a dream I thought sadly.

I looked over to see Tray was shoving bread in his mouth not so politely.

"Your breakfast is over there" he said with a mouthful and I saw the table full of bread, fruit, juice, cereal, and any other breakfast foods I could think of.

I looked at Tray and he gave me a look that said 'go for it' and I began scoffing down my food like I hadn't eaten properly in my life and this was my last meal. Oh wait, I hadn't and this might be.

"So I guess I look pretty weak now" I said with a stuffed mouth.

"No actually" Tray said and I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Hunter told the media that you've been starving and sick and you should be comatized by now, which is a lie kind of, but it sure as hell makes you look stronger" Tray said.

"Wow, I owe him one" I replied.

Once I had eaten everything off the table, I got dressed.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Getting dolled up" Hunter said casually walking into my room.

"Hey! I could have been naked!" I exclaimed at him.

"Well you be getting over that dear. Today you'll spend your day naked with strangers poking and prodding you then you'll get paraded to the world half naked" he said and I groaned.

I forgot about the chariot. Each year the tributes spent a day getting all prettied up and then were put on a chariot in a skimpy outfit and showed to everyone.

"All I can say is I'm glad it's not me" he grinned and we laughed.

"Well after your little sleep in you only have 10 minutes to get down to the makeup rooms. So see you on the chariot" he said with a pitiful look and I started fearing what was about to happen.

Tray and I headed down to wherever we were going.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later. Good luck" Tray said leaving me at my door as he went off to do whatever he was doing.

I sighed to myself and opened the door and stepped in.

"Oh dear" a lady said running over to me and grabbing my hand. She rushed me over to a seat and sat me down.

"I'm Violet" she said. She looked me up and down then added "Your miracle worker."

I frowned, I'm not that bad.

"These are my helpers, Carmel and Sheila" she said pointing to two women.

I saw that Carmel had long straight blonde hair that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were bright green and she was small and pale with lots of jewels and looked about 30. Shelia looked about 125 with long dark red hair in ringlets and mocha coloured skin. Violet had striking violet hair and blue eyes. She was probably about 20 and had a somewhat beautiful pointy face.

I spent over 4 hours getting worked on. Turns out Violet, Carmel and Shelia are really nice and funny. They waxed my legs which hurt like hell and washed my hair. They cut it and played with it for over an hour until it was the same length but many more layers in it and looked light and wind tossed. They feed me every half an hour to make me gain weight, you didn't hear me complaining. By the time they had done I could barely recognize myself.

In the mirror staring back at me was a brown haired beauty. I looked amazing.

I was then passed off into a room covered in mirrors and I couldn't help jumping at my refection.

Then a man walked in. He looked about 28 and had soft red shaggy hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello. I'm Kaz" he smiled.

For over 2 hours Kaz and I talked about everything while he sat there sketching an outfit for me and measuring me. We talked about life back at district 10, my family, my work, my hobbies, everything but the games.

By the time he was done I felt closer to Kaz then most people I knew.

"Ok, so you can go out and cause mischief and by tonight I'll have your amazing costume finished" he grinned and I thanked him and headed out.

I followed the hallway until I came to a door that led to a large garden area and saw most the tributes were there, just coming out of their makeovers and fittings.

Tray walked over to me. He was healthily glowing. His hair had been cut and layered and washed, his skin was cleaned and smooth and he looked more handsome then I could ever remember.

"You look amazing" I told him and he laughed.

"And you look beautiful" he said.

"Come on I've been out longer then you, so I'll introduce you to some of the people I've met" he said and I felt my stomach knot together.

Everytime I looked at a tribute's face all I could think was 'was this the face of someone whose life I bring to an end or is this the face of the last thing I'll ever see as they bring my life to an end?'

Apparently Tray didn't think the same as me as he seemed calm and friendly.

"Well I'm sure you remember him" Tray said as he introduced me to the first person.

The boy turned around, his dark blonde hair falling over his smiling turquoise eyes.

"Hey small one" he laughed.

"You" I said, remembering he was the one that had carried me in.

"Well to be honest I do prefer Scooter" he laughed holding out his hand.

"Lyra" I said shaking it.

The more time I spent with him the more fun he was. Scooter had this happy vibe about him that just drew you into him.

His district partner Blaze was also nice and fun to be with.

By the time I had to go back to be fitted again I had an easy friendly relationship with a few of the tributes.

I mentally slapped myself. Bad Lyra, I'm supposed to be thinking of how to survive and kill them, not make friends. This was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaz. You are a genius" I said with amazement.

"Well I do try" he said modestly but I could see the satisfactory grin on his face.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my costume. Sure it was a little revealing, but not as bad as it usually is and it was stylish and fitted me so well.

I stood there in denim short shorts with rips in it and a tight cowgirl like shirt that was unbuttoned at the top to show some cleavage. I also had a whip that I could crack.

It not only showed I was a farm girl from district 10, but I was sexy, fierce and fearless.

Violet and the others touched up my makeup and did my hair. It was getting close to dark and I headed out to find our chariot.

Tray was already standing there when I got there. He wore torn up skin tight jeans and a cowboy hat. His chest was bare and his abs were practically glowing, I'm sure the girls would love him.

He grinned at me as we jumped up on the chariot.

The crowd started cheering as the district one chariot was being shown. Cassius and Siren were wearing their underwear with real jewels in them and a crown, cape and sceptre. I frowned, stuck up much?

Before long it was our go. The chariot was pulled out and Tray grabbed my hand and pulled it above our heads to show we were connected as brother and sister.

I heard a few wolf-whistles form males and giggling females from the crowd.

With my other hand I started cracking my whip, hearing the gasps and cheers from the crowd.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun coming through the window. I groaned, rolling over.<p>

Last night had gone just how we wanted it to.

"Get up" Tray knocked at my door.

"We have training" he said and I heard him walk away.

I sighed and pulled on my skin tight training uniform and went down for breakfast.

"Morning" Hunter said as I walked down.

Tray was already stuffing his face and grinned at me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok, so as you know you have three days of training" Hunter said to us and Tray started slowing down his eating and I took a bite of some bread.

"So, try everything out, get the feel of things. Spend some time in the survival area, snares, fire, ropes, all that. So what are your strengths?" Hunter asked us.

"Well Tray is good with weaving nets and snares. And is pretty handy with a knife" I said and Tray gave me a funny look and then he caught onto what I was doing. If I made him look good, then Hunter would maybe pick him to save. But he wasn't having any of that.

"Lyra can hit anything with a whip and never missed with a blowgun" he said and I glared at him.

"Oh, and one more thing" he said and I begged him with my eyes not to say anything.

"You might want to give her a pat down" he said and I growled.

"What does he mean?" Hunter asked.

I never went anywhere without my daggers. Especially into an arena of people who wanted to kill me.

I sighed and stood up. I watched Tray give me a smug look that said 'I know what you're up to, you will come out' and I glared at him.

Hunter's eyes widened as I started taking out my daggers.

I pulled three from my belt, two that were strapped around my legs, two that were up of each of my sleeves, one that was attached to my bra, one that was hidden on my back just in reach that I could pull it out of my collar. That was 9 daggers on me in total.

"What are you thinking?" Hunter asked me and I shrugged.

"If you had been caught you would have been punished" he glared at me.

"What's the worst they could do to me?" I asked and he had to agree with me.

"Fine, but leave it to the games" he said and stood up and left us as I put my daggers back in their places.

"You're not funny" I elbowed Tray and he laughed.

"I think I am" he grinned as we headed into the training arena.

Most of the kids were already practising. I watched in awe at all the kid's handling the weapons like they were born for it. Too be fair, some had been.

I took a deep breath and headed over.

This was the beginning of the end


End file.
